


None but the Brave

by thunderfcknroad



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Background Georgie Barker/Melanie King, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Masked ball au, but its a little more central than quite background, but its still not the main ship so, georgie and jon are in an engagement of convenience, georgie and melanie are in an established relationship, regency esque or whatever but like I refuse to do research, so much yearning, so take the general setting and run with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Jon and Georgie are walking a treacherous tight rope every time they go to one of these parties. Now Georgie has snuck off to meet her secret girlfriend and Jon is left to keep up their ruse on his own. But that's a lot easier said than done.Especially when a handsome new stranger sends Jon's emotions spinning in directions that scare him a little.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	None but the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a bruce springsteen song no surprises.
> 
> Anyways! regency sort of they meet at a ball just run with it.

Jon tugged at his shirt and Georgie slapped his hand away.

“Leave it, Jon. You look fine.”

Jon shot her a scathing look and started fiddling with his cuffs.

“I feel like I’m being choked, Georgie.

“And you think I feel any more comfortable? Come on, just an hour or so and then you can bolt.”

Jon’s eyes scanned Georgie’s outfit. The dress was beautiful and it was clear her hair had taken painstaking hours to fix in place. Her make-up was heavy and flawless. Jon would say she looked beautiful if she didn’t look so uncomfortable. He knew she’d much rather be in a pair of trousers and the make-up ended up feeling more like face paint. Apart from his choking shirt and jacket, Jon’s own hair had been pinned back there was a hint of gold on his eyelids and cheeks that made him glow a little under the candles. Of course, he didn’t really understand why either of them had gone through the effort when they were due to be wearing masks all evening.

Jon sighed and gave his shirt cuffs one last defiant tug before allowing Georgie to take his arm and lead him down the stairs to the carriage.

_

Upon arrival, they let themselves get blindly swept along in all the pomp and pleasantries that came with a grand ball. Jon didn’t miss the way Georgie grimaced when they were announced as if they were already married. Four months ago, it would have wracked him with guilt. Dating Georgie had been lovely when it began but they quickly discovered they weren’t compatible in the long term. The fact that both Jon’s grandmother and Georgie’s parents had decided for them that they should marry despite that, was very much not either Jon nor Georgie’s fault. For now, they had decided to run with it until they could run away.

Once they got past the first wall of awkward conversations and fake smiles, they finally managed to get hold some drinks and retreat to a corner. Jon watched Georgie nervously scanning the room from behind her mask and hid his smile in his champagne flute. Georgie definitely had the easier side of their… arrangement. She had an escape.

And that escape was Melanie King.

Jon wasn’t exactly sure when they’d met but he was happy they had. Melanie was notorious. They’d met a couple of times when she still ran in their circles. She’d always had an attitude but he wasn’t sure “attitude” covered her burning down her inherited estate, cutting all her hair off and starting tailoring a business in the next village over. He admired her and, if he was being honest, she was quite fun to be around now she was clearly happier.

Georgie loved her.

She didn’t have to say it but Jon knew it. Georgie had informed him already that Melanie was planning to sneak in to see Georgie. She’d apologised profusely at the time for ditching but Jon just laughed and assured her it was fine. It was a little selfish but Georgie being in love meant he could be certain that their arrangement was temporary and that was a relief.

Jon just wished he was in love too.

He let is eyes scan the crowded room slowly. Even through the masks he could tell they all bored him. His attention was turned to the door as someone new was announced. It was a name he didn’t recognise.

Just then his attention was grabbed by a movement from the second floor and noticed Melanie King climbing through the window. The unknown name was quickly forgotten as he nudged Georgie in the ribs and nodded towards Melanie. Georgie’s face lit up and she kissed him on the cheek before subtly making her way over to the stairs and slipping away from the crowd altogether.

Jon watched her go before sighing and pressing himself further against the wall. Now he was worse than uncomfortable.

He was bored.

Boredom was not a good emotion on Jon. He wore it badly and it made him want to cause a ruckus just for the sake of something to do. The musicians struck up a new tune and Jon rolled his eyes.

One dance couldn’t hurt. Georgie might have better things to be doing but someone had to keep their reputation in the vague semblance of intact. At least he knew this dance. Everyone he had grown up with had had it drummed it into them and he hated to admit it but he could probably do it in his sleep. He’d been told something about it helping people mingle as everyone danced with everyone or something. He hadn’t really been listening if he’s honest.

He stepped up into the line with all the false confidence he could muster.

The dance started and Jon let himself be carried along in the mass of people. He exchanged pleasantries with his first couple partners but he couldn’t have recalled any of them afterwards if you’d held a gun to his head.

There was only one person in the line-up he didn’t vaguely register as familiar and that piqued his curiosity. Eventually the dance rotated and he ended up dancing across from this new person.

Jon had no idea what he had expected to see when he tried to get a read on them but ‘absolute terror’ was not what he’d expected. He couldn’t help himself.

“You look scared.”

That only made the person look more scared. Suddenly there was a pain in Jon’s foot and he gasped.

“Sorry! I just don’t really know what I’m doing. Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

It took a second to register that the stranger had stepped on his foot. They kept moving and Jon took his partner in properly. It was painfully obvious that they had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Jon sighed. He wished he didn’t understand but he really did. This person didn’t want to be here and they weren’t very good at hiding it. Jon made a split-second decision and stepped up to his partner.

“Follow my lead.”

His partner just nodded mutely as Jon placed his hands on his partner’s hip and shoulder and gracefully steered them away from the dance floor. When they were a safe distance from the spinning crowd he tugged on the strangers’ arm and headed outside.

The stranger followed him.

There was a small terrace that generally went unused during these things. He and Georgie used to escape there when pretending to give a shit got too much. When they were safely away from the glowing lights and prying eyes, Jon sighed in relief and sank down against a wall.

He removed his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why did you get up to dance if you didn’t know the dance?”

The stranger was silent. They looked terrified and Jon sighed again.

“Listen, I don’t care, ok? I didn’t even want to be here tonight and I’m incredibly bored. You,” Jon gestured to the stranger tiredly, “are the most interesting thing that has happened to me this evening. So will you please come ad sit down with me so I don’t die prematurely of boredom on this terrace?”

Jon was pleased to see the stranger relax a little. They hesitated a little more but eventually decided they had nothing to lose and came to sit next to Jon on the cold paving stones.

“I’m sorry. I’m new and I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Jon hummed and frowned a little. “I thought I didn’t recognise you. How do you not know that dance though? That’s drummed into us almost before we can walk. I don’t understand how you can be at this kind of event and not have any idea about the”

“Do you ever stop digging?”

Jon is shocked into silence.

“I’m sorry that was rude.”

Jon felt a smile twitch at his lips. “No that’s fair enough. I’m sorry I shouldn’t question you. I’m sure you have your reasons. I’m Jon”

Jon held out his hand.

The stranger shook it. There was a smile on their face now.

“I’m Martin.”

Jon nodded. He pulled the pins from his hair and leaned a little more against the wall.

“So Martin… I don’t know who you are, or why you are here, but I am going to assume this won’t be your last dance. If I am correct, you are going to have to seriously improve your dancing skills.”

Martin shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. Jon took this opportunity to properly look at his unconventional companion.

Martin had dark curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. It reminded him of Georgie’s hair but where Georgie’s was masterfully pinned back to sit exactly right, Martin’s was scraped back simply and a little haphazardly. Stray curls bobbed around their ears in the slight breeze and the ribbon of their mask was pressing it into some odd shapes. The mask itself was gold and Jon couldn’t help but smile at how it complimented Martin’s dark skin in much the same way Jon’s gold eyeliner did. He got so carried away in inspecting Martin that he almost missed when Martin spoke again.

“I have no one to teach me.”

Jon stood up and held out a hand to Martin.

“I’m not a great teacher but I know the logistics. I could teach you?”

“Now?”

Jon shrugged. “This thing doesn’t end for another couple of hours and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to go back into that hall.”

Martin chuckled a little and Jon felt an awkward tightness in his chest.

Interesting.

Martin took Jon’s hand and stood up.

“Alright, Jon. I’m your willing pupil.”

Jon smiled and pulled Martin into position.

*

Jon was pleased to find out that Martin was a fast learner. They were clumsy in the beginning and it was clear that they were barely comfortable with proper posture and etiquette, let alone the dance steps but he could also see that they were trying.

After the third repeat both Martin and Jon loosened up enough to start chatting.

Jon found out that Martin had inherited a fortune from a father he didn’t know he still had and was completely out of his depth. There was something about the story that was still missing but Jon decided not to push. He soon found out that Martin liked baking and poetry and dreamed of maybe one day owning his own bakery. The thought made Jon smile. It reminded him of Melanie but with less fire. Well… less literal fire. He wasn’t so quick to dismiss any fire of the metaphorical kind.

The way Martin spoke about his hobbies definitely had fire. And the way Martins hand felt in his… well maybe it wasn’t a full-scale bonfire but it was definitely something.

They came to the end of the dance for a fifth time and Jon stopped to breathe.

He sat down on the small marble bench.

“Sorry I’m just. Let me catch my breath.”

Martin smiled and came to sit next to him.

“So you know a little bit about me and I know your favourite foods and your opinion on poetry but tell me one thing.”

Jon noticed as Martin spoke that they were incredibly close. He could barely focus on Martin’s words for the heat in the sliver of air between their arms.

“Sure, ask away.”

“Why has someone as pretty and capable as you ended up here with me instead of dancing with every single young hopeful on that dance floor?”

Jon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat.

“Everyone on that dance floor knows I’m engaged.”

The change in Martin’s body language was instant and Jon wanted to kick himself.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. God you must think me so rude.”

Jon chuckled. “Not any ruder than my fiancée.”

Martin awkwardly twisted his hands in his lap. “Where is she now? Should you be getting back?”

Jon weighed up his options. He could spin some believable story about Georgie. He could. Martin could go off believing their ruse down to the letter. Their cover would be safe.

He’d also be gone.

The though made Jon dizzy.

“Martin… what I’m about to tell you… you have to promise it doesn’t go further than this terrace right now. I know you’re new but if this got out it could destroy a lot of very carefully placed plans.”

“… ok?”

Jon took a deep breath.

“The reason I am not currently with my fiancée is that she left the ball about two hours ago… with her girlfriend.”

Jon didn’t dare to look over.

“Georgie and I are in a precarious position, you have to understand. We can’t have this get out before we are certain that we can both leave safely.”

Jon could feel anxiety bubbling in his chest as Martin left another tense silence.

“So, you’re not actually engaged?”

Jon’s shoulders sagged a little and he shook his head. He felt Martin relax a little beside him and let out a small laugh.

“Oh, thank god.”

Jon’s head snapped up to meet Martin’s eyes.

Martin reached behind his head and undid his mask.

“I have no interest in all of this etiquette stuff. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this but I’m starting get the feeling you might not care.”

Jon had to periodically remind himself to breathe as Martin started to lean towards him.

Martin searched his face for a couple of seconds and Jon was frozen to the spot. Martin sighed.

“Right. I don’t think we’re on the same page.”

Jon watched helplessly as Martin picked up his mask and got up to leave. He tried to force words out of his mouth but he just stared.

Martin gave him a sad smile.

“Thanks for the… dance lessons. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Martin disappeared and Jon sat frozen wondering what had gone so terribly wrong. It had been going so well. He was so certain Martin was going to kiss him. He would have let him. The thought scared him senseless. Did Martin think he was scared? Of him? Pieces started to fall into place.

This wasn’t broken yet, Right?

Jon spurred himself into action. He ran after Martin. He saw a flash of Martin’s dark coat disappearing into the crowd and he mentally swore. He slunk round the corner and around the back of the groups of people. He frantically scanned for Martin amongst the sea of masks until suddenly he was yanked towards the front door.

“Code red.” _Cover blown._ Georgie was digging her nails into his arm and as calmly as possible dragging him out of the hall. Desperately he shot one more look over his shoulder and he locked eyes with Martin. He mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before Georgie dragged him into the cold night.

He just had to hope that Martin understood and that he’d see him again.

Georgie dragged him through the gates of the large house and out to the streets. Jon pulled his arm from Georgie’s grip.

“What the hell happened Georgie?”

Georgie turned to face him. Her hair was completely loose. And there were tears on her cheeks. Jon softened with worry.

“What happened? Are we safe? Where’s Melanie?”

“She’ll meet us at mine. Please don’t ask questions right now, Jon. Can we just leave?” Jon looked wistfully at the looming house behind them and sighed.

“yes ok. Let’s go.”

They walked in silence. Jon tried to pretend he wasn’t sulking but he felt like he’d swallowed a tonne of bricks and it was hard. He had never been good at concealing emotions.

“Why are you in a mood? Usually you can’t wait to leave those things.”

“forget it, Georgie. Let’s just get home safely so we can assess the damage control your exploits are going to need.” He paused before adding, “Sorry I didn’t mean that.”

Georgie sucked in a sharp breath. “It’s ok.”

They got back to Georgie’s place and Melanie was perched on the windowsill of Georgie’s bedroom. When they came in Melanie ran over to embrace Georgie. Jon still didn’t know what had happened and he’d be lying if it didn’t make his chest ache a little.

God, he felt so stupid. He had known Martin for less than 3 hours. He shouldn’t be this mopey or angry or dizzy or, quite frankly, _any_ of the emotions he was feeling.

He silently shucked off his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed. After ten minutes of Georgie and Melanie fussing over each other Jon lost his cool.

“Is anyone going to explain what happened or am I supposed to just take this on the chin?” He deflated a little and added a small “please?”

Georgie ran over. Melanie just stared at him quizzically. He silently asked her to not say anything.

Georgie was fussing over him.

“I’m sorry Jon. Someone walked in on us. I don’t think they recognised me but they recognised Melanie and they called for backup and I only just managed to slip away in the panic and hide in another room while they went looking for Melanie. I panicked and I’m sorry.”

The last sentence was more directed at Melanie than Jon.

Jon didn’t know how to answer. He just nodded silently and gave Georgie a quick hug.

“I understand, Georgie. We can assess this all tomorrow. For now, get some sleep.”

Jon picked up his jacket and went to the door when Melanie grabbed his arm.

“Jon, we are all exhausted and stressed. Stay here. There’s enough space in that stupid bed for all three of us.”

Jon looked to Georgie. She nodded.

He relaxed in Melanie’s grip.

The three of them piled into the bed. Jon pulled the covers around him and willed the knots in his chest to go away until eventually he drifted off.

-

Jon wasn’t sure what woke him; the sunlight or the whispering.

“-think I upset him.”

“But why? He never even wants to be at those parties?”

Jon froze.

“I don’t know! He barely even wanted to come in the first place!”

There was a pause. Jon knew he should announce himself but he felt guilt settle in his stomach and he just lay there.

“Do you think he… I don’t know… met someone?”

Jon squeezed his eyes shut. The memories of last night came flooding back to him. _Martin._

“Who? He knows everyone there, right? He hates them all.”

_Martin’s hopeful eyes. Martin’s nervous smile._

“I don’t know, Georgie! I don’t have a better explanation.”

_Martin’s stuttered apologies as he stepped on his toes. Martin’s hands in his._

“God, Melanie, what if I just ruined his chances at love?”

Jon sighed and turned over to face them.

“Don’t worry I’m perfectly capable of ruining my own chances thank you very much.”

Melanie and Georgie froze. They were sat against the headboard. What followed was what Jon could only describe as a ‘guilty silence’ before Melanie seemed to register what Jon had said.

“Hold on you _did_ meet someone?”

Jon just pulled the blankets up to just under his eyes and sighed before muttering a soft “yes” in response.

Georgie sunk down next to Jon and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

“Oh god, Jon, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Georgie. I fucked it up before you even came and got me. I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you.”

“Who?”

Jon glanced up at Melanie. She was studying him curiously. Jon’s whispered answer was barely audible through the layers of blanket.

“His name was Martin.”

Melanie nodded. “Ok, so wait until the next stupid party, get dolled up and find him again. I highly doubt this is as bad as you think it is.”

Jon groaned and pulled the blankets fully over his head.

“Georgie, I think we all deserve a cup of tea. Can you get hold of some?”

A silence passed between Georgie and Melanie before Jon felt the comforting weight next to him disappear and heard the door close. Melanie slowly peeled the blankets from his face and looked down at him.

“What happened, Jon?”

“I got scared.”

“Of your own feelings?”

Jon frowned. And Melanie sighed.

“I get it. There’s a lot at play here. I think about that every single day. I was so scared last night. Not of the guards. Not of getting caught. I was scared that if Georgie’s cover was blown that I’d never see her again. I was scared of how scared I was of that. I had to climb out of a window and as I was gripping the bloody windowsill hoping I didn’t fall to my bloody death all I could think was ‘If I fall now, I don’t get to look at Georgie’s face ever again’ and that scared me absolutely senseless.”

Jon pushed himself up and sat next to her.

“If I date someone that puts Georgie at double the risk. We aren’t ready to uproot everything yet. It wouldn’t be fair on you. And it certainly wouldn’t be fair on Martin.”

“So, Georgie gets to be with me but you have to stay miserable?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is. You don’t have to be a martyr all the time, Jon.”

There was a light knock on the door and Georgie came in.

“Hey, sorry. I have tea!”

Jon smiled. All he had to do was wait for the next ball.

-

“Leave it, Jon!”

Georgie laughed as Jon fussed with his hair for the 800th time.

“Jon, let’s _go_. Christ, he’d better bloody be here tonight.”

Jon let out a strangled noise as Georgie pulled him towards the door and towards the waiting carriage.

Jon had never felt more nervous in his life. He didn’t even have confirmation that Martin would be there.

He really hoped he would be.

The party was just as crowded and awful as the last time. Jon scanned the room. No Martin.

He grabbed Georgie and himself some wine and clung to her as she maneuvered them through the necessary conversations.

“Martin Blackwood.”

The announcer at the door caught Jon’s attention and his stomach dropped.

Georgie caught on to his mood change and politely excused them from the non-conversation they were having.

She dragged him to their usual corner.

“That’s him?”

Jon just nodded. Jon’s eyes were glued to the back of Martin’s head as he wandered through the people to grab a glass of wine. He was wearing the same dark suit with a gold trim, but his hair was braided back this time.

“Jon, look at me.”

Jon tore his eyes back to Georgie.

“I promised I’d stick around until he arrived. I’m going to make myself scarce now. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be at home. You come and find me immediately.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her briefly on the cheek and she pulled him in for a hug whispering “Go get him, tiger” before wandering carefully in the direction of the door.

Jon spent most of the next half an hour trying to talk himself into crossing the room.

After half an hour of absolutely no success in that department he heard the band strike up a familiar song. His heart jumped into his throat.

He watched Martin put his drink down and get into line. His posture was already better than that night on the terrace. Jon smiled and stepped into line.

The dance started and Jon let himself be swept along, carefully counting the rounds before he’d end up with Martin.

Martin, for his part, seemed far too concentrated on the dance to have noticed him.

And then before they both knew it, they were face to face.

Martin’s carefully polite expression fell for a second. He collected himself quickly and nodded.

Jon bowed and the dance began.

“You’re much better than last time.”

Martin failed to bite back a smile. “I had a good teacher.”

Jon’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

“Martin, I need to talk to you.”

“Find me after the dance.”

Jon nodded. Their round ended and they moved on to their next partners.

When the dance ended, everyone clapped politely and Jon caught Martin’s eye.

Martin just nodded and, as everyone dispersed, he headed towards the door at the side of the hall.

He watched Martin disappear round the corner before making his way across the floor and following him.

When he got to the terrace Martin was already sitting on the bench. Jon sighed and sat next to him.

“You wanted to talk.”

Jon kicked a little at the paving stones at his feet.

“I think I gave you the wrong impression last time.”

Martin let out a hollow laugh. The sound felt like a punch in the gut.

“Wait, Martin, please. Hear me out.”

Martin wouldn’t meet his eyes but he nodded.

“I. Fuck. This is way more difficult than it should be. You know the situation I’m in right now. With regards to my… complicated love life and I’m scared. I’m scared that you will get tangled up in it and that if you start anything with me that your reputation and livelihood could be in peril. I’m scared that you are making a decision that you’ll regret.”

Jon paused and took in a shaking breath before continuing.

“And – mostly - I’m scared that I want to kiss you anyways and that that makes me a bad person.”

Jon looked down at his hands before glancing over at Martin.

Martin was looking at him with an expression so open that it made Jon want to retreat into his own skin.

“I do know your situation. I have thought about it a lot in the last couple of weeks. Does it make me brave or crazy that I still want to kiss you too?”

Jon smiled a little.

“Maybe a healthy helping of both?”

Martin laughed. Much warmer this time. He shifted and gently lifted Jon’s chin to face him.

“I can work with both.”

This time, when Martin leaned in, Jon met him in the middle and melted into it.

The kiss really made Jon forget that he was even scared in the first place. All he could think about were martin’s lips and his breath and his smell and his hair and his skin. All his thoughts just melted into _Martin._

Eventually, Martin pulled away and Jon couldn’t stop looking at him. Martin pressed his forehead against Jon’s and closed his eyes. Jon placed his hands on either side of Martin’s face and sighed happily.

“The more I overthink it the more I’m worried this is definitely more ‘crazy’.”

Martin smiled. “Really? Because I think I’m only getting braver.”

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they run away and martin opens a bakery and everything is fine! maybe I'll write some more in this AU at some point. There's a lot to learn about Martin still and they do deserve a soft epilogue...  
> If you recognised the melissa etheridge reference at the end there you are at the RIGHT SHOW
> 
> I'm @ thunderfcknroad on everything
> 
> lots of love and feel free to comment <3


End file.
